


diablo

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gay, M/M, Sort Of, also welcome back to alex uses songs as titles bc he’s not creative, basically nagito is a manipulative murder baby, but Hajime’s like “...he’s hot”, danganronpa oc - Freeform, flustered hinata hajime, hm, idk what to tag this with it’s not fluff, nagito makes a vague sex joke because I say so, non-binary original character - Freeform, rated t for uhh a couple very vague sex jokes and half naked nagito, this fic happens over the span of several days so let’s just ignore mahiru’s murder, yep those are my tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The problem was that Hajime didn’t know. He didn’t want the cold, harsh truth - he wanted Nagito smiling at him, that pure smile, back when he didn’t have to doubt if it was real - but he knew he needed it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Original Character, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham (mentioned)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extension of that scene where hajime brings food to a tied-up nagito. you know the one

“I don’t want to be tricked by you anymore. Bye now.” Hajime spun on his heel and made for the door, attempting to block out Nagito’s calls. 

“Ah, hey, Hajime? Weren’t you..planning to feed me?”

“Hey, Hajime!”

“Hajime,” he tried one last time, his voice desperate, and Hajime could tell he wanted something else now. 

He stopped and turned, frowning at the body on the ground.

“I missed you,” Nagito said softly. Hajime felt something twist in his gut. And then he felt disgusted with himself - Nagito was bad. Nagito tried to kill someone. He shouldn’t like him, not even as a friend. 

Right?

“Don’t,” he said, and he hated that he hated Nagito’s frown. 

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t do that. Stop..jumping back and forth between personalities. I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“What do you want to believe?” Nagito was smiling at him again, his voice innocently manipulative. 

The problem was that Hajime didn’t _know_. He didn’t want the cold, harsh truth - he wanted Nagito smiling at him, that pure smile, back when he didn’t have to doubt if it was real - but he knew he needed it. 

Hajime clenched his jaw. If Nagito wanted to mess with Hajime’s head, then Hajime would just have to repay the favor. 

He walked back to where Nagito lay, dropping onto his knees. Nagito, still chained to the ground, of course, flipped onto his back as Hajime planted a hand on either side of Nagito’s head. He leaned down so close to him that he could hear Nagito’s breathing, looking into blown-open grey eyes. 

“I’m not playing your game,” Hajime said, eyebrows furrowed, and watched as a smile broke out across Nagito’s pink cheeks. He meant the phrase both literally and metaphorically, but he didn’t believe either of the interpretations. 

There was something in his eyes..Nagito looked so thrilled, so excited that it was scary. 

“You will eventually.” Nagito tilted his head to the side, letting his cheek press against the top of Hajime’s hand. “It’s okay, though. You’ll be okay. I believe in you.” His eyes fluttered closed and Hajime was frozen for a moment, as if he didn’t want to disturb him. 

Hajime regretted turning back because now he couldn’t move, now all he could do was watch Nagito and bite his lip, all he could do was flip his hand around and press his palm to Nagito’s cheek, letting his fingers trail down his jaw- 

But he _couldn’t_ , he reminded himself, and he pulled his hand away and pushed himself up, turning away before he had to look at the miserable frown that he knew was on Nagito’s face. He forced himself over to the door, grabbing the handle. 

“Bye, Hajime,” Nagito said, his words quiet and sad but still incredibly clear in Hajime’s ears, “come back soon.”

Hajime’s body tensed and he slammed the door. He stopped and leaned back, his head hitting the wood as he breathed out a sigh. 

Because he knew he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aLrighty so this is going to be longer than I expected. buckle up kiddos
> 
> please comment and stay tuned if you enjoyed!! thanks for reading so far <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew you’d come back.”
> 
> Nagito’s voice blew away Hajime’s thoughts. He was lying in relatively the same place, gazing up at Hajime with those heart eyes he got whenever they were together, and as much as Hajime tried to prevent it, a little smile spread across his lips. Nagito’s eyes lit up. 
> 
> “I’m not staying long,” he said, jerking his chin to the side to hide his smile.

Hajime went back, as they both knew he would. 

He was hesitant for countless reasons but he went back nonetheless. He went when no one was around - a conversation he had with Kazuichi had put him on edge. 

_ Kazuichi approached Hajime as he leaned his head back against the door. “Hey, Hajime. Were you just in there?” He pointed uneasily at the building.  _

_ Hajime’s head shot up. “Oh, yeah. I was feeding Nagito. Not- not like  _ feeding _ him, but I gave him food.” He felt he should clarify after the conversation he had with Nagito. “So he doesn’t starve.” _

_ Kazuichi glanced away, nodding. “But you’re not, like..letting him out, are you?” _

_ Hajime’s back straightened. Had Kazuichi seen the two of them inside? _

_ No, that wasn’t possible. The windows were covered and they had been the only ones in there.  _

_ Unless Monokuma had seen.  _

_ Hajime bit his lip. He did not need Monokuma knowing about..whatever the hell was going on between him and Nagito.  _

_ “No, of course not,” Hajime answered, frowning. It hurt that Kazuichi didn’t trust him, but he guessed he had reason not to.  _

_ Hajime wasn’t entirely sure he should be trusted.  _

“I knew you’d come back.”

Nagito’s voice blew away Hajime’s thoughts. He was lying in relatively the same place, gazing up at Hajime with those heart eyes he got whenever they were together, and as much as Hajime tried to prevent it, a little smile spread across his lips. Nagito’s eyes lit up. 

“I’m not staying long,” he said, jerking his chin to the side to hide his smile. Hajime set down a plate on the floor beside Nagito’s head. 

“Too bad.” Nagito’s voice had a sarcastic tone to it but Hajime could tell he was being genuine. “You know, it wasn’t very nice of you to leave me like that,” Nagito said, “after you were mumbling in my ear and everything. I’m already stuck in here. You don’t have to tease me.” When he ended his sentence, the pitch of his voice shot up like a whine. 

“What was I supposed to do?” Hajime asked, sounding less irritated than he had intended. 

Nagito blinked at him. Hajime blinked back. Nagito shifted his hips. Hajime went red. 

“Oh.”

A pause. Wait, he realized, that shouldn’t be it. 

“Wait, don’t-! Don’t say that,” Hajime said, tripping over his words. 

“I didn’t say anything. You’ve got a dirty mind, Hajime.”

Hajime scowled at him and Nagito grinned at his bright red face, making Hajime shift uncomfortably. Maybe he should start wearing around scarves like Gundham that he could hide his face in. 

Nagito hummed to himself, teeth biting at his lower lip. His eyes were piercing through Hajime and they suddenly looked less like heart eyes and more like he was hungry, like he was eyeing a meal. 

Hajime swallowed. 

“So how long are you going to keep me tied up in here?”

Hajime’s body tensed. “That’s..not really my decision.”

“No?” Nagito’s cheek pressed against the carpet. “You’d be a good leader.” When Hajime didn’t respond, he started twisting his wrists in his bounds. “It’s really uncomfortable. They haven’t even let me shower.” He gazed longingly at the food in front of him. “I get why you’re all mad, but..I didn’t even kill Byakuya.” His gaze jumped back to Hajime. “I wish I could be with all of you again.”

Hajime knew what he was doing. He was guilt-tripping him, trying to get him to let Nagito go even though the others were against it. And the worst part was that Hajime was actually considering it. 

_ “But you’re not, like..letting him out, are you?” _

Hajime shook his head hard. “I can’t.”

“I get it,” Nagito said, and Hajime was a bit surprised. “It’s not your fault, Hajime.”

Hajime felt guilt twist in his gut. The guy hadn’t even been able to shower or eat with his hands for days now. He had been knocked out and thrown in here out of nowhere..and he was being so nice about it. 

And he wasn’t even mad at Hajime for denying him without giving him a reason. He had never been mad at Hajime, actually. Not to his face, at least. 

Maybe..maybe he could let him out for just a bit. 

“If I do this,” Hajime said, speaking slowly to keep his voice from shaking, “no one can know.”

Nagito’s eyes went wide and bright, a delighted grin appearing on his face. “My lips are sealed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i end it with a cliffhanger? yes. suffer 
> 
> jkjk I write fast 
> 
> anyways these two gays are about to get into trouble but who is surprised
> 
> please comment and stay tuned if you enjoyed!! thanks for reading so far <3
> 
> aLso comment what character you want to see maybe?? I need to include another character so who are you guys wantin


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to steal from Kazuichi,” Hajime had said, frowning. “I feel bad enough about going against what he told me as it is.”
> 
> Nagito tilted his head to the side. “Why don’t you ask Aiichi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aiichi is my danganronpa oc!! i saw the opportunity to slip them in and couldn’t pass it up. hope you guys don’t mind!!

Hajime had to steal from Kazuichi. 

Hajime had been able to untie the rope from Nagito’s ankles but the chain binding his hands was locked and needed a key. 

“Kazuichi has it, unless he gave it to someone else,” Nagito had told him. “I woke up soon after he and Nekomaru brought me in here and I saw him put the key in his pocket.”

“I don’t want to steal from Kazuichi,” Hajime had said, frowning. “I feel bad enough about going against what he told me as it is.”

Nagito tilted his head to the side. “Why don’t you ask Aiichi?”

Aiichi Fugawa, the Ultimate Pickpocket. Hajime had to admit that their personality was sort of intimidating, but they also didn’t seem like the type to hurt someone just because a stuffed bear told them to, which was comforting. They made it very clear they believed they were above Monokuma.

Plus, they’d never pass up the opportunity to steal something. 

Hajime had been searching for a while before they finally spotted a head of seafoam colored hair behind a counter in the hotel lobby. 

“Hey, Aiichi,” Hajime said hesitantly. “Could you do something for me?”

Aiichi’s head popped up. “What’s up?” They were still wearing those sunglasses of theirs. Hajime wondered if they ever got tired of dark vision. 

“Okay, well. Before I tell you, I just want to say that it’s okay if you don’t want to do it, but the others can’t know about it.”

Aiichi’s eyebrows rose. “Alright.”

“I need you to steal a key from Kazuichi so I can release Nagito.”

•

Hajime didn’t even have to convince them - Aiichi was eager to help. Hajime supposed it made sense. It seemed like Aiichi and Nagito had started to get close before the first trial. 

“I’m not sure he has it on him,” Hajime explained. “It might be in his cottage, but if you could check, that would be great.”

“Mhm.” The corners of Aiichi’s lips turned up. “So Nagito needs his hands for something, huh?”

Hajime groaned, covering his face with the back of his hand. “It’s not like that.”

“What’re you freeing him for, then?”

“He wants to shower.”

“ _Mhm_.” Aiichi grinned. “So you’re helping him shower.”

“ _Aiichi_.”

Their interaction with Kazuichi had been quick. They approached Kazuichi and started a conversation. They jerked a thumb at Gundham while saying something Hajime couldn’t hear, making Kazuichi hide his face in the crook of his elbow. While he was looking away, Aiichi’s hand dropped, then slid into their pocket. Kazuichi looked back up and the two talked for about ten more seconds before Aiichi patted him on the back and walked away. 

Hajime’s shoulders slumped. He had been watching their hands the whole time and had never seen Aiichi grab the key. That meant it must have been in Kazuichi’s cottage, which would make it a lot more difficult to retrieve. 

However, when Aiichi came back, they dropped a small key right into Hajime’s palm. 

“Oh,” Hajime said, surprised. “Um, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Aiichi said, already walking off. “Tell Nagito I say ‘hey’.”

•

Hajime hurried back to Nagito, who smiled his bright smile when he saw him. 

“Welcome back,” he chirped. “Did you get it?”

“Yeah.” Hajime held up the key. “Well, Aiichi got it. They say ‘hi’.”

“Aw.”

Hajime kneeled next to Nagito, working on unlocking the chains. He hadn’t been this close to Nagito in a couple days; his arm was pressed to Nagito’s back and he could feel Nagito, who was craning his head to the side, watching him. 

After Hajime fumbled with the key for a while, the lock popped open and he pulled the chain away from Nagito’s arms. Nagito groaned as he sat up, rubbing his wrists. His gaze fell on Hajime and the look in his eyes told Hajime that he wanted to do something but was holding himself back. 

“This isn’t going to last long,” Hajime said, breaking eye contact. “You can shower and eat and then I need to bring you back. And no one can see us.”

“Yes, sir.” Nagito said the phrase like a purr and Hajime stood up before Nagito could see his reaction. 

Nagito followed closely behind him and Hajime stopped, peeking through the door to make sure no one was outside, before opening the door all the way. The two walked out together, Nagito looping an arm around Hajime’s waist. 

“Your place or mine?” he asked with a grin, and Hajime was already beginning to wonder if he should regret letting Nagito out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Hajime was stuck in the same room as a naked Nagito. 
> 
> He didn’t exactly know how to feel about that.

When they exited the building, Hajime had expected to see Aiichi. Aiichi had agreed to keep watch whenever Hajime needed to get Nagito back and forth without being seen. Hajime had sworn that it would only be this one time but Aiichi didn’t look like they believed it. 

The problem was that Hajime didn’t see anyone near the pool. He tried to brush it off - Aiichi probably just got distracted. The cottages were close by, anyway. 

Hajime tugged Nagito along, shushing him every time he spoke. It was like Nagito  _ wanted  _ to get caught. 

Nagito had made the point that they had to use Hajime’s shower. If someone heard the shower on in Nagito’s cottage, they would definitely know something was up. 

So that’s where they were headed. They had been rounding the corner, nearing Hajime’s cottage, when they heard footsteps. Hajime tensed and grabbed Nagito, pushing him up the steps of the cottage until they were hidden. He craned his neck, watching as Chiaki walked by without noticing them. 

It wasn’t until then that he relaxed, let out a sigh, and noticed just how close the two were. “Well. Hi there,” Nagito said, pressed against the door with a grin on his face. Hajime released his shirt and swatted him to the side, opening the cottage door. “Man, I wish Chiaki had walked by a while ago.” 

Hajime bit back a smile. “Shut up.” He ushered Nagito inside and closed the door behind them. When Nagito turned towards him, Hajime started to realize what Nagito showering in his cottage would mean. Hajime couldn’t leave because then the others would know that someone other than him was in his cottage. 

So Hajime was stuck in the same room as a naked Nagito. 

He didn’t exactly know how to feel about that. 

There was a bathroom in the cottage but it was less of a separate room and more just..off to the side. Nagito headed over to the bathroom area, waving a hand back at Hajime. “I know you want to see me naked, Hajime, but I don’t think now is a good time for whatever shenanigans you want to get up to.”

Hajime went bright red, his voice jumping up an octave. “I-I never said I wanted to see you naked!”

“You thought it.”

Hajime bit his lip. He couldn’t deny that. 

He spun around and stared at the wall, listening to the sounds of shifting clothes and water turning on. 

“Okay, you can look.”

Hajime turned back around. Nagito was hidden behind the shower curtain but there was a slight opening and Hajime could see the shower wall. 

“I get to eat, right?” Nagito asked from the shower. 

Hajime frowned. The way he worded it made it sound like Nagito was a prisoner. 

Which wasn’t far from the truth, but..still. He felt bad about it. 

“Yeah.”

“How’s that gonna happen? I can’t go to the restaurant.”

Hajime hadn’t thought about that. “I guess I can bring you some food. Maybe snacks instead of a meal so it looks less suspicious.”

Nagito slid to the side, leaning against the shower wall. Hajime could see him through the opening in the shower curtain. “That works.” The shower tub covered him waist-down, but Hajime could see everything above that clearly. Nagito’s body was skinny and pale and sort of frail looking, as Hajime had expected. But he certainly wasn’t unattractive and his body had a curve about it that lured Hajime’s eyes to his hips. 

Hajime hadn’t even realized he had started walking forward until he was around a foot away from the shower. Nagito was just standing there, likely with a smirk, letting him ogle him. 

And Hajime, without considering the consequences of his actions, leaned forward to see more as his gaze traveled farther down, but Nagito cleared his throat and pulled Hajime’s attention away just in time. 

“Hey.” He reached out and grabbed Hajime’s tie, tugging hard and sending him stumbling closer. They were almost chest to chest, Nagito gripping his shirt. “My eyes are up here.” Those grey eyes were right in front of him and Hajime gazed at them for a while until he saw Nagito leaning in. And his heart jumped into his throat and he closed his eyes and-

nothing ever came. 

He opened his eyes and Nagito was smirking at him. They were still unnervingly close. “Don’t get any ideas,” Nagito said, and Hajime could feel his breath ghosting over his lips. 

God, he was  _ playing _ with him. Hajime had seen this coming and he had ignored it and now it was coming to bite him in the ass. 

Well, if Nagito  _ wanted  _ to bite him in the ass, he couldn’t say he’d mind…

-Wait, no. He was going to fight back. He had decided this. If Nagito was going to tease him, he’d tease him back. 

So Hajime brushed away Nagito’s hand and let his own travel to Nagito’s naked sides, sliding down until they found his hips. He pulled him closer until his body hit the tub. They  _ were _ chest to chest now, Hajime turning his head to keep barely an inch of distance between their faces. Nagito was frozen - he didn’t have that smug look on his face anymore.

“I’d never.”

Hajime forced back a triumphant grin as he pulled his hands away and Nagito frowned, lips slightly parted. 

Nagito was silent for the rest of his shower. Hajime got increasingly anxious. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that, he realized. Maybe he crossed a line. 

The water shut off and Hajime turned away again. The silence was deafening as Nagito put his clothes back on and set his towel back by the shower. Hajime turned slowly, because Nagito hadn’t said anything but he was pretty sure he was done- 

only to be grabbed and pushed onto his back on the bed before he knew what was happening. Nagito was leaning over him, just like Hajime had done to him a few days before. 

“You said you weren’t going to play my game,” he started, gazing down with wide eyes, “but you are. Not anything to do with the others; the one with us. You’re making it better than I expected.” Nagito dropped his hand, pressing it to Hajime’s cheek. Hajime resisted the urge to lean into his touch. He stared up at Nagito with narrowed eyes but he couldn’t quite bring himself to glare. He wasn’t sure if he could glare at Nagito anymore. Nagito smiled. “But I’ll win, you know. Eventually.” He slid his hand down to Hajime’s neck and a soft sigh slipped out of Hajime’s lips. “I’ll be patient. But you’ll give in.”

Hajime grabbed at him as he tried to sit up, pulling Nagito closer. The two ended up in a tangled mess, fists in each other’s clothes, jaws set. 

It was all an act and they both knew it. What Hajime really wanted to do was grab him and kiss him, soft and slow. He wanted to make Nagito feel wanted because he knew Nagito felt that no one wanted him. 

But they were dumb and they were scared. So it didn’t end there. 

“You’re on.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito was sort of overwhelming and Nagito made him think too much, so a break was always nice. But Nagito had lingering effects on him, too.

After ordering Nagito to stay put inside of Hajime’s room, Hajime left him alone and headed to the supermarket. 

The feeling of being alone with his thoughts was conflicting. Nagito was sort of overwhelming and Nagito made him think too much, so a break was always nice. But Nagito had lingering effects on him, too, and all Hajime could think about as he walked was Nagito’s pale skin and Nagito’s defined collarbones and Nagito’s fingers wrapped around his tie. 

Hajime sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. 

He slipped a couple coins into the vending machine, purchasing two bags of chips and drinks, including a Blue Ram (Nagito’s favorite. Hajime hated that he knew that). 

As he started the trek back to the hotel, Hajime thought about the weight of Nagito in his lap and the way his soft, unfairly pretty face scrunched up in an act of faux anger. And when he opened his door, he expected to see Nagito sitting in his bed or maybe rummaging through his stuff. 

Instead, Nagito was nowhere to be seen, the only trace of him a pair of checkered boxers on Hajime’s floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i played more drv2 and finally got my motivation back!! wahoo!!
> 
> a short update but more to come!! :)


End file.
